


Bludger to the Head

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-07
Updated: 2008-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Sports analogies had never made sense to Severus Snape....





	Bludger to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for Phoenix_flies Drabble-Thon on Insane Journal

Never having played Quidditch, Severus Snape had never understood the phrase “Like a Bludger to the head” to explain the feeling of having a realization pummeled into your consciousness. 

Not until now, when Remus began making monthly visits to his chamber, staying a little longer each time.Severus never thought he was obtuse, but the intentions of the werewolf before him totally eluded him. 

Until one night he found himself pinned to the wall, the taste of Wolfsbane on his lips, the feel of Remus’ body against his, marking him.

As his own want exploded inside him, the sports analogy finally began to make sense.


End file.
